Mi deseo
by TEIET
Summary: En un mundo de puros pokémon hay varios reinos en conflicto, sigan las aventuras de un Gallade Shiny que pasara de todo junto a sus hermanas que son una Eevee y algunas de sus evoluciones, una Absol y algunos amigos, todo puede suceder en este mundo nuevo!
**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

 **Este fic está ambientado en un mundo de puros pokémon, tienen sus ciudades, vehículos etc. No soy muy bueno describiendo batallas u ataques asi que no esperen gran cosa en ese aspecto, en este mundo hay algunos animales normales (solo de consumo y no demasiadas especies) sin más que decir espero les guste.**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mi deseo…

( **Blablablá** ) notas en la historia del subnormal autor XD.

-Blablablá- pokémon hablando.

-( _Blablablá_ )- pokémon pensando.

- **Blablablá** \- pokémon legendario o alguien importante hablando.

-( _ **Blablablá**_ )- pokémon legendario o personaje importante pensando.

*mostrándole el dedo medio* acciones de un personaje o pokémon entre diálogos.

Amanecía en este gran mundo pokémon y en un bosque algo alejado de un pueblo dentro de un gran árbol comenzaba a haber movimiento debajo de las sabanas en una cama que había ahí, ya que los rayos del naciente sol se filtraban a través de una ventana.

-hmm… *bostezo* …5 minuto más sol…- hablaba con pereza una voz que mientras se movía entre sus sabanas termino cayendo al suelo –ouch… *se levantaba mostrando a un Gallade que se estiraba tronando algunos de sus huesos* una forma típica de comenzar el día *sonreía animado mientras volteaba a ver un reloj despertador* volví a ganarte jaja, quizá estas defectuoso o yo siempre me levanto antes de que suenes *lo apaga* bien, veamos qué hay de desayunar – dicho esto el pokémon psíquico/lucha bajo por un pasillo que estaba esculpido en la madera del árbol para llegar al recibidor/sala que después tenía otro pasillo más corto que conectaba con el comedor/cocina, a la vez en la sala había otro pasillo que conectaba con el baño.

Una vez en su cocina se puso a revisar dentro de su bien surtida despensa que desayunaría hoy, solo encontrándose con un Teddiursa que estaba revisando algunas latas vacías –TU! *tomando al Teddiursa de la espalda y levantándolo para ponerlo frente a su cara* volviste a tragarte toda mi comida!? *decía mientras lo miraba amenazadoramente*- resulta que ese pequeño siempre encontraba la manera de meterse a la casa del Gallade y escamotear las cosas de su alacena y con esta sería la novena vez que lo hacía.

-Que me voy a comer si tu puta alacena está vacía! Pinche pobre busca trabajo para que tengas de comer *decía el osito mientras intentaba golpearlo en la cara* y ya bájame de una puta vez si no quieres que te saque la mierda a madrazos!- decía mientras se enojaba más y más, lo más sorprendente de esto, es que la voz de ese Teddiursa era bastante gruesa.

-Tu eres el pobre por tener que meterte a robar a mi casa *decía mientras una vena comenzaba a marcársele en la frente* deberías irte a entrenar para que al fin puedas evolucionar- ese pequeño era 2 años mayor que Gallade, solo que no había conseguido evolucionar aun.

-Grr… bájame ahora mismo o le diré a mi hermano que venga a golpearte!- dijo el osito mientras parecía que se volvería loco de furia ya que habían tocado su punto más sensible.

-Ese gordo? Si por mi háblale, se quedara sin aliento después de 2 palabras *caminando a la puerta* además sirve que me desquito rompiéndole la madre a el ya que no dejaría en mal estado a un niñito como tu *abre la puerta mientras mira al cielo y se acomoda al parecer apuntando* y por cierto… KABOOM ZORRA!- dicho esto mando a volar al oso de una patada, el cual gritaba del susto para después caer en un nido de Beedrills, los cuales empezaron a picarle, -bien problema resuelto *sacudiendo sus manos mientras camina a la cocina* maldito fósil sin evolucionar, es el único de esa edad en todo el pueblo que aún no evoluciona- una vez en la cocina revisaba en su una vez llena alacena solo para encontrar un triste frijol.

-Chale así no se puede *avienta el frijol por la ventana* bueno, supongo que tendré que ir a desayunar con Lucy *sonriendo* espero las pequeñas no me abrasen mucho *suspira mientras camina al baño para verse al espejo y lavarse la cara* si lo hacen seguro que me dejaran sin aire- en la imagen que reflejaba el espejo podía apreciarse un Gallade de aproximadamente unos 18 años ( **Las edades se medirán en tiempo humano** ) pero era algo diferente del resto de su especie, ya que era lo que se conoce como "shiny" o "vario color" y esto cambiaba las típicas tonalidades verde de un Gallade a color azul, -te ves bien *sonriendo* bueno a desayunar- después de echarse algo de colonia salió de casa rumbo al pueblo.

El pueblo a donde iba era pequeño ya que solo vivían ahí 90 pokémon, había de todas clases, este era un pueblo bastante variado y pacífico, la gran mayoría se llevaban bien entre todos y no había problemas, excepto por las típicas peleas por una pareja, ya que el 60% de la población eran machos.

En la entrada del pueblo habían algunas casas y el Gallade se acercó a una donde había una Meganium regando varias flores de su jardín, -Buenos días Nina *saluda amigablemente mientras se recarga en la cerca* se ve que hoy será un lindo día no te parece?-.

( **Otra aclaración pedorra, a los que lean mis demás fics, sabrán que mis Oc´s "principales" por así decirlo de cada "universo" (frikada que se me ocurra) se llaman Teiet, lo se no tengo mucha creatividad en eso, ademas todos son el mismo pero en distinta apariencia lol** ).

-Oh hola Teiet *volteo a verlo sin dejar de regar sus plantas* si, parece que será un buen día, necesitas algo de mi florería? Aun no son las 11- Nina era dueña de una florería y siempre abría puntual a las 11 de la mañana, actualmente eran las 9.

-Lo sé y disculpa la molestia, pero tengo que ir a ver a mis hermanas y me gustaría tener un detalle con ellas *riendo un poco* quisiera unas orquídeas por favor- Teiet había nacido en ese pueblo y había sido criado por una Infernape que fue la mejor amiga de su madre, la cual desapareció un día sin dejar rastro y lo último sabido de ella fue que la vieron con un Zoroark, nadie sabía quién fue el padre de Teiet, pero a nadie le importaba ya que él era un buen muchacho y siempre intentaba ayudar en lo que pudiera, su único defecto podría ser que era malhablado con los machos y bastante bromista pudiendo llegar a ciertos límites que la mayoría preferiría evitar.

-Claro cuantas orquídeas vas a querer? *le abre la puerta*-.

-Dame 9 orquídeas por favor, si puedes que sean de diferentes colores *entra y cierra la puerta de la cerca*-

-Por supuesto, dame un momento *pasa a la florería que seguía cerrada*-.

Teiet se puso a caminar por el jardín mientras observaba las flores, miraba con mucho interés una Venus atrapa moscas que tenía varias de sus bocas cerradas, -esta cosa es enorme, uno de mis dedos le cabe en la boca *comparando el tamaño de sus dedos con una boca de la planta*-.

-Listo aquí tienes tus orquídeas- dijo la Meganium mientras salía de la florería con un ramo de orquídeas, las cuales estaban algo arregladas para darles un toque más especial, -el que las arreglara te lo dejo gratis *sonriendo*-.

-Muchas gracias Nina *le da un beso en la mejilla y le paga 40 pokedolares*, oye esa planta la tienes en venta? *señalando la Venus* esta genial y siempre he querido una, pero nunca he visto una de este tamaño-.

-No es nada *sonriendo*- a Nina no le apenaba que le hubiera dado un beso, habían ido juntos a la escuela desde el jardín de niños así que se conocían muy bien, -y lo siento, pero esa planta es mía y no se vende, pero quizá en tu cumpleaños te tenga una algo más chica-.

-Hmm… envidiosa *inflando un poco las mejillas* pero bueno esperare, nos vemos Nina- dijo mientras se retiraba.

Después de varios minutos de caminar llego a un pequeño restaurante llamado "Hermanas Eevee", dentro podían verse a varias de las evoluciones de Eevee sirviendo como meseras a algunos comensales que desayunaban ahí, las meseras eran una Flareon, una Vaporeon, una Leafeon y una pequeña Eevee, en la caja registradora estaban una Glaceon y una Sylveon, en la cocina estaban una Umbreon, una Jolteon y una Absol.

-Buenos días chaparras *entra al restaurante saludando animadamente* como se encuentran hoy?- no pasaron ni 2 segundos cuando termino en el suelo con todas las hermanas Eevee encima.

-Hermano! *hablaron todas a la vez* porque ya no habías venido a vernos? *dijeron todas al mismo tiempo mientras lo veían con ojos de cachorrito* acaso ya no nos quieres?- mientras ellas abrazaban a su hermano, la Absol solo suspiro y salió de la cocina.

-Dijiste que vendrías a ayudarnos con el trabajo más seguido *suspira* porque no nos dices que es tu trabajo en el pueblo vecino?- dijo mientras miraba detenidamente al Gallade que intentaba levantarse pero no podía debido a que las chicas no lo soltaban.

-Lo sé, es solo que terminando mi turno estaba adolorido así que solo me quede en casa curando mis heridas, pero prometo que vendré más seguido a ayudarlas- dijo mientras sonreía.

-Pues qué clase de trabajo tienes que te deja tantas heridas eh? *mirándolo de forma sospechosa para después soltar un suspiro* al menos ya volviste, que diría mamá por dejarnos solas aquí eh?- dijo la Absol mientras lo miraba.

-Puedo apostar que me diría algo así como *haciendo un leve ruido con su garganta para afinarla comenzó a hablar con una voz algo femenina* "Mocoso cabrón te fuiste a ligar dejando solas a tus hermanas para que cualquier degenerado llegue a aprovecharse de ellas y no corras que te alcanzare y te daré una buena tunda" *dijo mientras agitaba uno de sus puños* no lo crees Lucy?- termino de hablar el Gallade mientras reía un poco.

-Yo no lo habría dicho mejor *riendo un poco* ya niñas suéltenlo, cuando cerremos podrán hablar con el- hablo la Absol ahora identificada como Lucy mientras separaba a las demás de él.

Para explicar mejor esta situación, es necesario volver en el tiempo 18 años, cuando una Gardevoir de unos 25 años le había dejado a su mejor amiga que era una Infernape un huevo de Ralts que tenía tonalidades azules, pidiéndole que lo cuidara mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, a pesar de estar en sus 20 años la Infernape acepto, después de eso la Gardevoir se retiró con un Zoroark que la había acompañado y no se volvió a saber más de ella, en esos tiempos apenas había terminado una guerra, ya que un reino había comenzado a conquistar territorios y toda esa área había sido anexada a ese reino, por lo que era muy común ver huérfanos o huevos abandonados debido a que los soldados se divertían con las hembras de los territorios luego de su conquista.

Pasaron 3 años y Teiet era muy feliz con la Infernape que se llamaba Ana a pesar de todas las limitaciones económicas que tenían, un día cuando Ana fue por el al jardín de niños lo recibió con una sorpresa, ya que ella llevaba un huevo de Absol que había adoptado en un orfanato en el pueblo vecino, pasaron unas semanas y de ese huevo nació la pequeña Lucy, cuando ella cumplió un año, el reino comenzó a "pedir" pokémones para su armada o para servicios médicos ya que habían varios grupos rebeldes que intentaban liberar su tierra de las garras del reino, Ana sabia luchar muy bien, pero como no quería arriesgarse a que le pasara algo en el campo de batalla, fingió ser débil y así la mandaron como enfermera, de este modo pese a que su orgullo como tipo lucha había sido dañado ella estaría a salvo y así sus hijos no quedarían huérfanos.

Durante algunos meses Teiet quedo a cargo de Lucy, algunos soldados les llevaban provisiones de parte de su madre y con eso sobrevivieron hasta que la rebelión fue aplastada y su madre pudo volver a casa, aunque había perdido una pierna ya que un ataque rebelde los tomo por sorpresa en el campamento médico que ella estaba, así pasaron unos meses más y poco después del cumpleaños número 5 de Teiet en el que Ana los había llevado a un riachuelo para que ellos nadaran un poco, pasaron unas horas divirtiéndose ahí a excepción de Ana que solo los miro jugar desde la orilla, cuando iban de regreso al pueblo Teiet sintió algo extraño y después de decirle a su madre ella fue a investigar, después de varios minutos Ana llego a un claro donde encontró a varios Eevee y sus evoluciones masacrados, ella iba a huir de ahí por temor a que quien hubiera hecho eso aún estuviera cerca, pero noto que entre los muertos habían varios huevos, algunos estaban rotos, pero al parecer el atacante no se cercioro de romperlos todos.

Reviso todos los huevos y encontró 8 que aún estaban en buen estado, así que con algo de trabajo se los llevo donde estaban sus hijos y entre los 3 lograron llevarlos a su casa donde estuvieron a salvo, las semanas pasaron y el pueblo estaba en paz, por lo que Ana pensó que el atacante creía haber tenido éxito, ni Teiet ni Lucy sabían del origen de esos huevos, así que ellos estaban felices y emocionados por sus nuevos hermanitos o hermanitas, una mañana los huevos comenzaron a brillar y durante el transcurso del día nacieron las 8 Eevees, así vivieron felices unos años, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que Ana tenía una grave enfermedad que les ocultaba y esta solo se hizo notoria cuando ya era demasiado tarde y ella falleció, eso había pasado hace 2 años, cuando Teiet tenía 16 y apenas había evolucionado a Gallade.

Fue muy difícil superarlo para toda la familia, las Eevee con 11 años no podían trabajar aun y Teiet junto con Lucy trabajaban en diferentes cosas para que no les faltara nada a sus hermanas y pudieran seguir en la escuela, fue cuando estaban por tocar fondo que varios habitantes del pueblo hicieron una colecta y le dieron todo el dinero a ellos, con eso financiaron el restaurante "Hermanas Eevee" en honor a sus hermanitas, aunque las Eevee querían ponerle el nombre de su madre, Lucy dijo que sería mejor nombrarlo de esta forma, ya que ellas eran la inspiración para ella y Teiet, impulsándolos a seguir adelante, además de que por ser ellas la mayoría el nombre quedaría como anillo al dedo, el Gallade solo acepto el nombre, pero unos meses después dejo el restaurante ( **Detrás del restaurante tenían su casa** ) para ir a vivir más apartado del pueblo, ya que había comenzado a entrenar su físico y sus ataques y estos eran molestos para los vecinos.

Pese a que sus hermanas intentaron preguntarle varias veces por qué el interés en volverse fuerte, el solo les decía que era por gusto, pero en el fondo sabían que les mentía, ya que en numerosas ocasiones el volvía de su trabajo en el otro pueblo bastante golpeado y solo se quedaba con una pequeña parte de su salario (aunque no ganaba poco) mientras que el resto se los dejaba a ellas para el restaurante, y así ha pasado el tiempo hasta ahora.

-Te quedaras más tiempo esta vez hermano?- pregunto la única Eevee mientras lo miraba con ojitos tiernos, todas las Eevolutions le tenían un gran cariño, ya que era lo más cercano que tenían a una figura paterna y aunque no lo consideraran su padre le tenían una gran confianza y estima por ser su hermano mayor y su héroe.

-Claro que sí, de hecho iba a venir mañana a pasar unos días, pero pasaron varias cosas y tuve que venir desde hoy *riendo un poco* por cierto les traje esto *les muestra el ramo de orquídeas* una para cada una y con un color que combina con sus pelajes- Teiet entonces logro quitarse a sus hermanas de encima y a todas les acomodo una flor junto a sus orejas, -que lindas *sonriendo*-.

-Gracias- dijeron todas ellas algo apenadas.

Así pasaron el resto del día, Teiet se había puesto un delantal que decía "Comete al chef" y estaba en la cocina, aunque la presentación de sus platillos no era tan buena como los de Lucy (Absol), Mónica (Umbreon) o Sayaka (Jolteon) el sabor de estos las superaba por mucho, así pasaron el día y llego la hora de cerrar el restaurante, el día de hoy lo habían cerrado un poco temprano para tener más tiempo juntos.

-Hermano tengo hambre *tono de berrinche* cuanto más tardaras?- dijo Sakumi (Flareon) que estaba esperando junto a las demás en la mesa, ya que el Gallade les había dicho que les daría una cena sorpresa.

-Cierto ya llevas mucho tiempo en la cocina, ni siquiera Celeste tarda tanto en preparar algo, y eso que ella podría quemar hasta el agua! *riendo un poco*- hablo Sarah (Leafeon).

-C-callate! Yo no quemo el agua *inflando las mejillas* ustedes no aprecian la buena comida- reclamo Celeste (Glaceon).

-Claro que la apreciamos, pero no entiendo como tú que eres tipo hielo puedes quemar el agua en una estufa- dijo Lucy mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su nuca.

-Déjenla en paz *con voz firme* no es culpa de ella que su comida siempre se queme y que hasta parezca que está viva- dijo Levy (Eevee), ella era la mayor de las pokémon evolución, pero por falta de una piedra u otros factores aún no había evolucionado.

-Lucy tiene un punto, siempre termino apagando sus "creaciones" para que no arda el restaurante- menciono Rei (Vaporeon).

-Quizás sea como la comida de hermano, que no tiene muy buena presentación pero en el sabor esta la diferencia- dijo de forma calmada Mumi (Sylveon).

-No compares la comida de hermano con los monstruos de Celeste, la comida de hermano sí parece comestible y no petróleo- dijo Sayaka (Jolteon).

-No podríamos comprobarlo hasta que alguien no se animara a probar lo que prepara Celeste… alguien debería hacerlo…- hablo algo tímida Mónica (Umbreon).

-Yo paso- dijeron todas a la vez dejando a Celeste con un aura depresiva en una esquina.

-Lamento la demora *sale de la cocina cargando muchos platos* es solo que les tenía una sorpresa- mirando a sus hermanas nota a Celeste en la esquina, -debo preguntar? *mirando a Celeste*-.

-Nah estará bien *riendo un poco* con la comida se pondrá feliz- dijo Rei animadamente.

-Si tu lo dices… espero les guste- empezó a repartirles un plato con comida diferente para cada una, les había preparado sus platillos favoritos a cada una de ellas.

Después de agradecerle la comida y probarla un poco estaban bastante alegres, la comida de su hermano siempre las ponía felices.

-Te has vuelto más fuerte hermano?- pregunto Sakumi, -dijiste que tu entrenamiento estaba yendo muy bien *hablando con la boca llena*-.

-La verdad es que si *igual con la boca llena* no tengo mucha fuerza física, pero soy muy ágil y eso compensa un poco mi falta de fuerza, aunque también seré más fuerte con el tiempo- decía Teiet mientras masticaba y sonreía.

-Si no es molestia… podrías mostrarnos tus ataques hermano?- pidió Mónica con timidez.

-Siiii queremos ver tu fuerza *emocionada* puedo apostar que sabes ataques geniales!- dijo Rei.

-*riendo animadamente* mañana en la mañana las llevo a mi casa y ahí les muestro les parece? *sonriendoles*- decía Teiet.

-Está bien hermano- dijo Levy sonriendo.

Luego de cenar fueron a la sala y vieron películas hasta altas horas de la noche, las Eevolutions se habían quedado dormidas sobre Teiet y Lucy quienes solo las veían dormir.

-Han crecido mucho no lo crees?- pregunto Lucy en voz baja mientras con una de sus patas acariciaba la cabeza de Mumi.

-Bastante, me gustaría poder estar más tiempo con ustedes, pero no quiero que les falte nada, por eso espero entiendas porqué las dejo solas tan seguido *acariciando a Sayaka y Sarah*- Teiet se veía algo decaído ante esto.

-Todas lo entendemos hermano, no te sientas mal, si bien es cierto que te extrañamos mucho, sabemos porque lo haces y lo apreciamos mucho- a Lucy no le gustaba ver triste a su hermano, él siempre era alguien muy animado y optimista, aunque con ella él siempre era abierto, básicamente ambos sabían todo de ellos.

-Lo sé, pero aunque eso alivia lo que siento no lo hace por completo *mirando que Levy mordía una oreja de Celeste quien hacía gestos leves de molestia* a pesar de haber evolucionado hace poco siguen siendo unas niñas *haciendo que la deje de morder* ojala se quedaran así para siempre, aún recuerdo cuando jugábamos todos juntos en el parque *con una sonrisa nostálgica*-.

-Ambos sabemos que tarde o temprano van a madurar Teiet, solo nos queda disfrutar del presente *con expresión nostálgica* ya es algo tarde *bostezando recarga su cabeza en el hombro del Gallade* descansa hermano- dicho eso Lucy cerro sus ojos poco a poco hasta quedar en el dulce mundo de la inconsciencia.

-Descansa Lucy *sonriendo*- luego de algunos minutos el Gallade también fue a parar a la tierra de los sueños.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Y tada! Ese es el cap 1 de esta nueva historia, espero que les pareciera interesante, ya que tengo planeadas muchas cosas para esta historia, si alguien se ha leído mis demás fics, pues no desesperen que si me e tardado en actualizarlos es por algo ;) dejen su review ya que eso motiva a escribir más, además de alegrar al autor al saber que alguien lee su trabajo, oh y ahora que recuerdo, para este fic estoy haciendo una convocatoria de OC´s (pokémon) hay un límite de 1 OC por usuario y no se tomaran en cuenta a los "Guest" tampoco a quienes propongan legendarios, de ahí en fuera es bienvenido cualquier OC, sin más que decir me despido, hasta otro cap.**


End file.
